


I Think, Therefore I

by honeyedlion



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyedlion/pseuds/honeyedlion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu has very little self control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think, Therefore I

     The air was completely still except for the gasping pants of Kotetsu’s breath, and the slick squelch of Barnaby’s hand.  
  
    A hard knuckled thumb teased over the edge of his head, and Kotetsu shuddered, his breathing coming out in a whuff, heart racing. He could feel his bare skin sticking with sweat to the leather chair underneath him. They had been doing this for almost an hour, and he hurt.  
  
    “Banii, please-“  
  
    “Hush.” Barnaby whispered, his pretty mouth twisted with concentration, and he bent his head down slowly, his breath rushing in a wave of teasing heat, combating the feeling of his high powered air-conditioner, and huge glass windows. Kotetsu arched his hips helplessly, seeking heat, and warmth and wetness.  
  
    Barnaby drew back, painfully slow, and Kotetsu groaned, hand gripping the arms of the chair until his knuckles looked white, his whole body shaking, and muscles stretched tight. He strained on a knife’s edge, and Banii’s hand pulled, slow short jerks of friction. Bursts of pleasure.  
   
    Barnaby smiled up at him again, slower, and Kotetsu could see where the bottom of his glasses had fogged, with heat and want, and made him hot to think of him sitting there, teasing him, even while he was desperate with want. Good, Kotetsu thought as Barnaby pressed a finger against the slit on the top of his head, it should get to him too.  
  
    One hand pulled away from the chair to brush lightly over a wheat colored curl, but Barnaby brushed him off with the hand that wasn’t still pumping him, slick grip tight, and so carefully controlled.  
  
    “No, Kotetsu-san. Be still.”  
  
    Kotetsu let his head flop back with a groan, and bucked his hips a little, sighing at the extra rub of tight, wet friction it gave him. Barnaby felt like this inside, only better. Wetter and tighter, and so hot, and when he first pushed in, all his muscles tightened before relaxing, and Barnaby would moan, his face going red, those glasses knocked to floor while they were still kissing. Instead of sitting there with a cool smirk, he would be bent over, back arched in a pretty line, ass in the air. Hole stretched pink and wide, his face red and shiny with sweat.  
  
    Kotetsu moaned again, a loud languid sound, and Barnaby’s hand sped up, as though in reaction, and Kotetsu tossed his head to the side, cool leather on his cheek. Thinking about the way he looked when he pushed into him, dark against all that pale skin. His Bunny, so soft and white, and the way his ass bounced when he pushed back against Kotetsu, greedy for everything he could feel. The way his mouth opened in a pink oh as he was filled, huge green eyes widening. Hair in rampant disarray from Kotetsu using it like reins.  
  
    “Kotetsu…” Barnaby whispered, and his eyes slid open, small golden slits and Bunny was looking up at him, mouth pink and wet, lower lip a little open as he watched Kotetsu writhe in the chair under him, his whole body shaking, and Barnaby’s fist tightened greedily, compulsively. Kotetsu curled inwards, as though in pain, crying out, and Barnaby’s tongue slid slickly across his lower lip. “Kotetsu-san…”  
  
     “God!” Kotetsu breathed, and his hand fell onto Barnaby’s shoulder, gripping him through the thin cotton of his t-shirt. He held him just like this, only different, and when he came, Bunny’s back would arch up, as though the feeling was pulling him upwards, his voice hoarse and dark. One hand on his shoulder, the other bruising a slim hip, as he pulled his ass back onto him, pounding into him, feeling him so slick-  
  
    -and wet and tight and hot and Barnaby’s tongue slid just a little lower, to lap across the wet, red head before sinking his mouth onto him, just a little deeper, then a little deeper, sucking-  
  
    -him in, as he drove his cock forward, into his ass, Bunny crying out under him, breath coming in little gasps and whines, as though he was choking on the sound, and his thighs shaking helplessly and suddenly-  
  
    -suddenly he was coming, thick, heavy spurts and Barnaby sputtered a little in surprise, pulling back, only to jump a little as it spread over his face, laying warm and heavy on his cheeks and mouth, smearing on his glasses. Tiger shuddered, and flopped back, his body uncoiling as his eyes his eyes slid open, a pleased smile on his face.  
  
    His eyes met Barnaby’s. His smile froze.  
  
    “Eh, Bunny-chan.”  
  
    “No. Don’t start.”  
  
    “Gomennasai, Bunny…”  
  
    “Just go get me a towel, old man.”  
  
    “Eh, Bunny…”  
  
    “Tiger-san. I would like a towel now, if you ever want to do this agai- PUT THAT CAMERA PHONE DOWN.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say [cheese](http://honeyedlion.tumblr.com/). Or submit a request.


End file.
